Jingle the Bells
by masterinkblaster
Summary: A Blazing Dragons fic. [Cinder/Clinker] When Clinker is awoken in the middle of the night by his twin brother, Cinder, the two-headed dragon decides to take this opportunity to explore their bodies, find out what makes them tick, and perhaps learn a little something about themselves...or not. A commissioned story written by mech starring the two-headed jester, Cinder and Clinker.


Clinker groaned as he began to wake. Even without opening his eyes, the dragon knew that it was far too early in the morning to be waking up. The night had been so blasted warm that they'd left the windows wide open and the curtains thrown back. Which that had brought in a swarm of fireflies that danced and swirled and flashed their blasted lights for half the night. It had taken him nearly half the night to finally drift off. Now, he was waking up and it wasn't even from the sun shining right in his eyes as it would each morning.

Blazing thing meant that a guy couldn't even get a decent night's sleep when he wanted to.

Wasn't too hard to tell what woke him up either. The feel of claws gently tending to his tip and hips rocking out of instinct was what roused the jester. He breathed out a moan that could have either been pleasure or frustration. He groped for a pillow and tried to cover his head with it, "Cinder, why now? Let me get some more sleep in before we gotta get up."

A laugh rang through the room, muffled by the pillow; "Oh, but you know the Jester for the Court of Camelhot has to be ready to rise at any given time! Ha-ha!" The fingers danced around his tip, spreading hot precum along his erect flesh. "Part of you has already risen. Just need to make the rest follow suit."

Clinker pulled the pillow back far enough to snort flame at his molester. "My part or your part has risen? Cause I recall we had certain rules about these things."

The pillow came back down to shield Clinker's eyes as Cinder angled his head with a curious purr. "Well, now that you mention it, I might need a closer look." The dragon twisted and breathed out streamers of flame from between his teeth. Flames danced and twisted through the air like serpents before slithering over candles. Light danced and flickered over the dragon's bare body, exposed to allow the night air waft over hot scales. A dark green scaled hand curled around the member, stroking over it and spreading the glistening precum across the length. His pillow found its way under his shoulder as he tried to lean forward to examine the cock. Cinder couldn't lean forward too far, not with Clinker being stubborn about keeping his head covered up. He shifted and pulled, trying to sit up. Couldn't do it. Well, if Cinder couldn't go to the tower then the tower would come to Cinder.

One advantage to being the court jester was just how flexible you were sometimes required to be. Kicking a leg back, Cinder grabbed onto his calf and drew his lower half upwards. Breath hissed between his teeth as he folded nearly in half. Being in such a position brought the one erect cock against the curious muzzle. Cinder angled his head and looked over the cock for a moment. The base had a slight bulge to it, not a knot like some of the other dragon knights had, but very nice to rub and stretch a hole with. Sir Blaze certainly enjoyed it. Soft, flexible barbs circled that bulbous base and traced in a spiral up along the gently curved shaft before giving his pointed tip a thorny crown. Despite how obviously different it was form the other shaft Cinder still took a moment to hmm and haw as he looked it over. His tongue bathed over the cock for a moment before drawing the tip into his mouth with a gentle suckle. Teeth grazed ever so lightly against the flesh as he tended to the flesh. A shudder raced through their body as pleasure danced up their spine.

Lips came free with a soft pop. Tongue lashed over his lips to gather any stray precum that might linger there. Cinder smacked his lips noisily as he pondered the flavor in a way similar to that of a wine connoisseur. "Yep, I'm pretty sure that's my cock there. Which means that yours is still hiding. Should really invite it out to play so it won't be lonely."

"Don't you dare," came the muffled groan from under the pillows. Not that that would stop the dragon. His nose was already nudging against the puckered slit that housed the twin cocks.

Head wiggled as he snuffled loudly. Hot breath puffed over the tiny scales as he crooned, "Penis, come out and play," came the playful phrase, sung out in a lilting tone. His tongue flicked out against the slit before slithering deeper inside. Any complaints that Clinker might have had were drown out with a moan as the tongue danced against his rapidly hardening cock. Cinder closed his eyes and smirked as he nuzzled his own cock as his tongue curled around the hidden length. Blood raced to the cock as the tongue twined around it like the finest of dancers. Lips parted as the jovial head took the member directly into his muzzle. His teeth barely grazed against the erecting flesh as it slithered across his tongue.

Cinder kept his lips pursed as he drew back very slowly. Soft huffs came from under the pillow as he toyed with the second of the twin spires. Lips and teeth gracefully slid over lovely ridges as his tongue bathed over those that remained in his long muzzle. Precum dripped from both cocks as arousal was built very slowly. His tongue flicked up under the flared ridge of the cock. Coaxing it to flare, he let it hook behind his teeth for a second before releasing it finally. He grinned at the members as he breathed out a delighted hiss. "There we go. No reason not to join in the fun now is there?"

The pillow was flung against the headboard as he huffed. "Only because it will shut you up and let me sleep longer." Clinker rocked forward off the bed with a grumble.

"Ah, but you know what it'll take to get me worn down and we have neither the time nor the resources for a prolonged tease."

Clinker shoved the pillow against his back as they sat up. His hand joined Cinder's in stroking the cocks. Fingers twined around each other and pressed the needful flesh against one another. Thumbs brushed against each head in turn, feeling their differences. Clear precum glistened on the cocks and was spread over the raging hard lengths. Clinker rolled his head with a low sigh, "Yes, everyone will be up soon so we'll have to go downstairs and do the whole routine with the trumpet." Long neck arched forward as he swirled his tongue around the tips. Muzzle wrinkled slightly at the taste of his precum. They'd been eating too much meat again and it was getting too salty. Tongue flicked against his tip before curling around both tips. His forked tongue wound a figure out around the two heads. Slick muscles rolled against the barbs on Cinder's cock before easing under the flared ridge of his tip. Fingers rolled against the shafts before starting to pump slowly.

Eight fingers kneaded the cocks and rubbed them together. The cocks rolled against each other as they began to stroke faster. Precum flowed more freely into his muzzle as he worked. Cinder's fingers began to slip further, popping over his, before dipping to rub their exposed balls. Four orbs churned inside of the silky smooth scaled sac. Arched neck craned forward as Cinder let his tongue bathe over the balls. Twin moans slipped form their muzzles as Cinder's thicker tongue slipped between his fingers. Lips gently closed around one of his balls and suckled on it. He only paid attention to it for a moment before swapping to one of the others.

He didn't tarry there for too long. Cinder's tongue traced along the seam of his ball sac before slithering further back. As he leaned forward, Clinker took the cocks deeper into his muzzle. Lips puffed against the rigid cocks as they began to pant. A soft purr rattled from Cinder as Clinker's talented mouth tended to their members. Clinker was far better at giving head than Cinder, but Cinder was far more talented when it came to another type of pleasure.

Neck stretched and twined as Cinder brought his muzzle further down. Strong, thick tongue played over his taint in slow licks and gentle sweeps. Pushing the tip of his tongue against the shared pucker, Cinder penetrated his rump slowly. Tail slapped against the bed as they rocked their hips forward. The two-headed jester rolled on the bed as they let out a louder moan. While one hand pumped over the cocks faster, the other gripped the tail base and kneaded it. Pleasure buzzed through their bodies as fingers sought out each erogenous zone that they knew intimately. Cinder twisted his head and let his tongue slip and slide across their pucker. His tongue gently pushed against the pucker before withdrawing. He wasn't going to push it in just yet. Better to tease and work up while it could.

Clinker pulled back with a huff, eyes narrowed as he ran tongue around dry lips. Both cocks were throbbing in his grip now, eager to release. He slowed for moment. Didn't want to release just yet. Not when he could take just a moment to breathe before he picked up the pace again. He let out a shuddering breath and clenched slowly. Blood rushed to both cocks and the heads became engorged as they firmed. Heat radiated from the two lengths as he breathed in their scent. Pearls of precum gathered on the tips and were quickly lapped up.

With Clinker backing off the on his antics, Cinder advanced his. Tongue rolled against the pucker in a long lick as head twisted. He took a long, slow lick as he breathed out a low moan. Down the taint, around one side of the tail hole, along the base of his tail, back to the pucker. Finally, after a very long moment, his tongue dove in. Both cocks twitched as the penetration finally happened. Muscles clenched around the tongue as it wormed and swirled against inner walls. Cinder's tongue rolled and pushed against their prostate. Powerful muscle rolled against swollen gland. More precum flowed from the cocks as Cinder worked and played with their back door. He nosed their rear and pulled their tail against his cheek. Lips touched pucker as he almost kissed their spotlessly clean tail hole.

A huff came from Clinker as Cinder went right to work like that. Grumbling under his breath, he drove his head back down. Both cocks sank right to the root inside of his muzzle as he slurped around them. Blood-engorged lengths pulsed inside of his muzzle as he bobbed and twisted his head. Tongue slithered this way and that as it danced around the poles. Thighs shook and trembled as heavy balls churned and rolled with primal need. Moans were muffled under their flesh as heads rolled this way and that. The pair were curled up tightly in a ball of pure lust and need as they tended to their desires.

The gray of predawn began to peek through the window as they groaned with raw lust. Thighs trembled and quaked with lust as tongues pushed and probed erogenous zones. Cinder pulled away from the well probed back door and let his head slide against Clinker's. Scales rasped against each other as necks arched and twined. A roll of Clinker's head freed his cock with a wet pop. The drill-like spiral of his ridged cock flared wide with need. Cinder's jaw rubbed against the top of Clinker's head as the more jovial dragon's forked tongue snaked out and around the cock. Lips closed just around the tip as he pushed his fingers into the prepared backdoor. Digits hooked sharply and pressed against their prostate as finger pads massaged the swollen gland; pushing, rubbing and massaging as he milked it to push them higher.

Clinker hissed and pressed his muzzle tight against the bulge of Cinder's base as he huffed. Cinder kept his muzzle wrapped around the tip as the cock loosed its volley across his tongue. The males came at the same moment, both cocks firing in turn as the quad balls unloaded their needful load right into the waiting muzzles. Clinker let the thick seed pool in his muzzle while his sibling happily lapped up each spray.

Muzzles pulled away at the same time, falling back against the pillows with a pleased huff. Cinder curled his head around and kissed Clinker, his thicker tongue shoving into the panting muzzle. Eyes went wide as it was pressed down his throat, sharing some of the creamy treat with his brother. The kiss broke, making Clinker shake his head and spit dryly as if offended by what happened.

Cinder put a hand behind his head and wiggled against the pillow as he smacked his lips. "That was pretty good. And hey, we get to sleep in late since King Allfire and the knights are out on a quest."

Clinker huffed and tried to turn his head away, shoving a pillow back over it. "I hate you, I really do."


End file.
